Marked
by Hetalialovergame
Summary: Soma decides to pay a suprise visit to Ciel late at night but ends up meeting someone he wish he hadn't. This meeting will lead to a series of unfortunate events that will change the prince and his surroundings for ever. Violence,Yaoi,Rape
1. Chapter 1

Soma and Agni were walking down an alley of London. It was already dark outside a snow had started to fall. Agni looked up at the sky as a cloud formed itself because of his breath. He looked at his prince, who looked quite happy. Earlier on, the prince had decided that he would pay a surprised visit to his friend Ciel Phantomhive.

''My prince, he said to Soma. It's getting late and cold. I don't believe master Ciel would be happy about you visit. Shouldn't we go home?'' Of course he will be happy, were friends! '' he turned brusquely.'' And I didn't ask you to come with me, I would have been fine on my own.'' ''But Prince, It's dangerous out here this late at night I…''

''I don't need you to protect me all the time! I would have been fine on my own! In fact, I order you to stop following me. Stay right where you are!'' '' But my prince…'' '' No buts! It's an order!'' Agni look confused at his master. '' … Jo ajna.'' Satisfied, the prince turned around to face the dark alley once again and entered it, leaving his worrying servant. Lately, the prince had been trying to rely less on Agni and to more things on his own. It was because he was trying to be _a better man_ but while trying to do that, he kept worrying his servant. Agni followed his masters order and stay where he stood, staring at the darkness that had just swallowed his precious master seconds ago.

Soma was walking down the alley. How could his servant talk to him this way! He didn't need anyone to protect him; he was fully capable of doing anything he wanted. And it's not like it was hard to walk down a dark road. Suddenly, he felt a movement beside him. He quickly turned around to see what is was and saw the silhouette of a man. '' W-Who's there?'' The prince heard a laugh. '' What is it? What are you laughing at?'' The silhouette got closer; the prince still couldn't see the face of the other man. Suddenly, he talked. '' I was just wondering what an exotic beauty like yourself was doing here alone at this late hour.'' The prince smiled, happy to be called a beauty. '' I see you have fine taste my friend. I was on my way to see my friend, Lord Ciel Phantomhive.'' ''Oh I see. You must be quite important to be acquaintance with such an important person. '' ''Yes indeed my friend. I am the 26th son of the king of Bengal, Prince Soma Asman Gandal. '' The man giggle a little. '' It is quite an important status to be prince… but to think that you are friend with Lord Phantomhive.'' Soma didn't feel comfortable anymore, he wanted to leave this place and go far away from this mysterious man.

''I should go on my way now. Maybe we'll meet another day my friend.'' The prince started to walk when suddenly, the man grabbed his arm. '' I don't think so.'' For the first time, Soma could see the man's face. He was smirking and giggling. He didn't look that old but the prince could tell very well because a mask was covering his eyes. The mysterious man was strong and well built. He held Soma's wrist very tightly, enough to hurt the prince who tried to get free. '' Let go… Let go of me. You're hurting me!'' The man continued to giggle as he held his hand even tighter. The prince flinched at the pain. Brusquely, the man pushed to prince to the ground and tied his hand together with his victim's scarf. '' What are you doing! Let me go!' The prince screamed as he struggled against his assailant. He was unable to free his hands but his feet were free so he decided to kick the man as hard as he could. He hit him in the face, which made his attacker back up. The prince used this opportunity to kick him again 2 times before managing to get up, even though his hands were still tied up, and running away. He heard cursing behind him but didn't stop, running as fast as he could.

The prince was starting to get out of breath when he suddenly slip and fell on the ground, making him lose what little breath he had left. He stayed on the snowy floor, trying to breathe again. Suddenly, he heard footsteps behind him. He hurried to get up but before he could even make a step, he was brusquely pushed to the ground, once again. His aggressor was right behind him, not smirking anymore. '' I was going to be nice with you but now…'' The prince jiggle trying to get away but started beating him up to be sure he would run away. Tears were starting to form in Soma's eyes as pain pierced his body. Finally, the man stopped looking at the sobbing prince. Brusquely, he lied on top of his victim and pulled his pants down.

'' What are you doing! '' The prince screamed. He tried to get free but the man was holding him tight to the ground. ''AGNI! AGNIIII! '' Desperately, Soma started screaming his servants name. ''AGN…'' Suddenly, the prince was gaged by the man to silent him. '' Now you're going to be nice and quiet for me.'' The man said.

Agni was still standing where he had left the prince when he heard a faraway scream. It was his prince calling his name in a desperate voice. At first he thought he was imagining it but when it repeated itself, he started to run into the alley. Suddenly, the scream stop and Agni got even more worried. He ran the fasted he had ever run looking for his lost prince.

The man's face was now red and horny. His breathing was quick and loud and he was getting more and more exited. He took some snow on the grown and wet his fingers before putting one into the prince's hole. Surprised the prince started struggling against this uncomfortable felling. The man laugh as he moved his finger around the prince's inside. '' I have to prepare you carefully if you don't want it to hurt.'' He added another finger. All Soma could fell was pain, nothing else. Tears fell on his cheeks as the man started scissoring him. Finally, the man pulled out and Soma relax for a moment before felling something bigger gaze against his entrance. He panicked and started struggling again. '' If you don't stop moving, this will hurt more than it should. '' The man said laughing. He places his cock in front of the prince's hole and without any warning, entered. The prince moaned in pain and arched his back as the cock enteredhis inside. It was so painful he started crying again, praying silently to his gods. ''You're so tight…'' Slowly, the man began moving. Every thrust inflected a shock of pain for Soma. His inside felt wet and he was sure he was bleeding. The man seemed to feel good. At every thrust, he emitted a grunt or a small moan. He looked at the prince and smirked before suddenly turning Soma around for the two of them to face each other. Soma was glaring at the man, tear running down his face. His aggressor smiled before moving once again. '' Don't worry, I'll find your sweet spot soon.'' The prince didn't understand but suddenly, he arched his back moaning, felling like he just got electrified. The man smirked. ''Found it.'' He started to thrust faster, hitting he same spot every time. The prince moan loudly through the fabric that gagged him. Why was he feeling good even though he still felt pain? Why was his body reacting this way? Suddenly, he heard footsteps coming their way. The prince was happy and horrified at the same time. He wanted to be saved but he didn't want anyone to see him in this shameful position. Brusquely, the man lifted the prince, still inside of him, and started walking toward a small hidden passage making the prince moan at every step. Finally they arrived in their hideout and the man immediately started fucking the prince again. Soma looked at the street trying to see who was coming and panicked when he saw Agni looking in every direction for him. The man noticed the prince's reaction and smirked as he started stroking his cock. The prince tired his best to restrain his muffled moans, not wanting for Agni to see him like this. When his servant finally left, the prince cried.

The man continued fucking Soma while stroking him. The prince couldn't restrain his moans anymore. They were both close to their climax. The man started thrusting faster and faster hitting his prostate at every thrust. Finally, the prince arched his back and cam all over himself as the man release inside of him. The pain and the pleasure were too much for the prince who collapsed on the floor. Soma could feel the darkness enveloping him. Before he fell into is slumber, he saw the man with a sort of stamp in his hand but before he could do anything, darkness clouded his eyes.

When he woke up, it was still dark outside and he wasn't tied up anymore. His body was aching from everywhere. Even though every movement was painful, Soma got dressed and started walking unsteadily toward Ciel's house. His was feeling so hot and his mind was drowsy but he needed to leave this place as fast as he could. Wobbling, he finally arrived in front of Ciel's door. He was panting heavily and had a horrible head ach. He was going to knock on the door when it suddenly opened. Sebastian looked surprised as he saw the Indian man in front of the door in such a bad shape. Soma tried to make a step but fell, easily caught by the butler. The prince looked up and saw Ciel up the stairs and Agni running towards him. He tried to smile and once again fell unconscious.

The prince had stubble into the house right before Sebastian was about to search for him. He was badly injured and a high fever was eating him. When Sebastian found out about what happened to the prince while cleaning him, he told his master but didn't slip a word of it to Agni, thinking that it was what the prince would have wanted. The next day, the prince still hadn't woken up but Sebastian made his master come and see him. He supposedly had something to show him. Unwillingly, Ciel entered Soma's room. His butler was already there, waiting for him.

''What is it Sebastian. I hope it's really important.'' ''Don't worry master. I believe this would interest you very much.'' The butler asked his master to come closer. Then, he lifted the sick prince's shirt. Ciel's reaction was immediate. '' What is this!''


	2. Chapter 2

Soma slowly opened his eyes. Where was he? His body was still painful but at the same time, he felt very comfortable. He felt so tired and hot. He tried to focus is eyes, trying to see where he was. Suddenly, he heard a door open and footsteps enter the room. He turned his head and saw a familiar figure. He managed to focus his vision enough to recognise his friend's butler, Sebastian. When the butler saw that the prince was awake, he smiled. '' Well now, it looks like you have finally awoken. You've been asleep for three days straight. It seems you had a high fever but it's going down now.'' The prince stayed silent, which was very unusual for him, and stared at Sebastian. The butler continued his speech. '' You surprised all of us when we suddenly saw you at the door. I was actually going to search for you. When Agni first came and told us you were missing, my master told him that you were probably only lost a little and that you would eventually find your way back but when he insisted, my master ordered me to find you. That's when you appeared in the doorway.'' Sebastian looks at the prince and stopped talking. Soma seemed to be trying to talk but his fever was obscuring his mind. '' H-How… How is Agni?'' The prince finally spoke looking feverishly at the butler who smiled once again. '' He is fine. He's been particularly worried about you. '' The prince smiled a little. '' Ah… I am glad…'' Then the prince fell once again asleep.

* * *

The next time he woke up, he was feeling very much better even though he was still a little sluggish. He notice he was not wearing his usual cloth but a robe that must of belong to one of the servants (since Ciel's clothe are too small). The door of the room opened and this time, Ciel and Sebastian entered. He wondered where Agni was but didn't ask about it. Ciel ordered Sebastian to bring food to the prince which he did. '' I'm happy you came to see me Ciel!'' the prince said cheerfully as he was eating. '' Yes… actually, they was something I wanted to talk to you about.'' ''Mmh? What is it my friend?'' Ciel was silent for a moment and the prince stared at him confused. '' Do you remember what happen to you?'' The prince flinched and stopped eating. Yes… of course he remembered… That man who captured him and then… The prince turned as white as a sheet and started trembling uncontrollably as he recalled the events of that night. Ciel sighted, he was never good with those kinds of things.

''Don't worry, we already have the police searching for the man who did that to you.'' The prince stiffened and turned quickly towards the young lord. '' H-How did you know?..'' Sebastian answered before his master could. '' When you arrived at the mansion, you were in quite a rough shape; we had to clean you up. Naturally, I was the one to do it. Agni wanted to take care of you at first but I insisted. It was inevitable that I would found out. I eventually told my young master.'' He looked at the prince smiling and added: '' Do not worry. I haven't told any other servant, including Agni.'' At these words, the prince relaxed a little. Ciel looked annoyingly at his butler. '' Anyway, as I said before, we have the police searching but they don't have much information on the man who assaulted you. Do you think you can describe him?'' Ciel look at his ''friend's'' reaction toward his question.

The prince was still pale and shaking but he seemed to be thinking. '' I-I could not see much of him. It was dark and he was wearing a mask.'' Answered the prince. ''_A mask?''_ though the young lord. ''I-I know he was about your butler's height, maybe a little taller… He was a white man and he had brown or black hair, I could not see it very well…'' The prince was now silent. '' Is that all?'' Ciel asked. Soma nodded staring at his trembling hands. Ciel sighed 'Well at least it's more than what we had before…'' he stared at the prince who was still staring at his hands and then… but his hands over the trembling ones. '' Don't worry, we will catch him. I promise we won't let him do anything to you again.'' Surprised, Soma turned brusquely and after staring at his friend for a small moment smiled.

Sebastian watched the two youngsters and giggled quietly. So his master did develop an attachment to the foreign prince. Ciel quickly let go of the foreigner's hand and blushed a little before starting to talk again. ''There was something else I wanted to show you.'' The prince asked curiously what it was. When Sebastian came closer and lifted his robe, he jolted and but managed not to back up even though his mind was screaming at him to do so. ''W-What are you doing?'' The butler looked up and smiled. ''Displaying you what my master wanted to show you.'' Soma, confused looked at his stomach. There was a mark on it. It looked like it was made of ink. _A mark similar to the one branded on Ciel's back ,but not exactly the same._ But of course, Soma didn't know that. '' What is that?'' The prince asked staring at it. Sebastian was once again the one to answer '' We're not sure… as I told you before, I was the one to wash you and no matter what I did, this mark would not disappear even though it looks like it is only made of ink. It is like the ink has been injected underneath your skin.'' The prince continued to stare at it.

Ciel was also looking at it while memories of the time when he was a slave passed through his mind. He suddenly felt sick and looked away. Soma turned to look at the young lord. ''What is it my friend, you look worse than me.'' The prince said with a weak smile as he pulled down his robe. Ciel rapidly regained his compositor. '' It's nothing… Nothing at all. We shall now leave you to rest. Please finish your food and go back to sleep. '' On these words the young lord and his servant headed towards the door. '' Wait!'' called the prince before hesitating to continue. ''… Can you tell me where is Agni? He hasn't come to see me yet. I thought he would be the first to do so…'' Ciel ignored the prince and walked out leaving Sebastian to answer. '' He told me he though he did not deserve the right to see you since he wasn't able to protect you. Would you like me to call him for you?'' The prince nodded vividly. '' As you wish. '' Sebastian then left the room leaving the prince alone, staring at his food.

* * *

Ciel was walking down the corridor heading to his study. _Why was the mark on Soma so similar to his? Was it because it was the same group? Then why was it also different? Why did they attack Soma? Sure he had a very important statue but is that all? Did they want someone from his entourage? Someone he was close to? Not that he was close to the prince… anyway. _All those questions hustled in his mind. He didn't get it. He finally arrived at his office where he sat down in his chair to think. _I am pretty sure it is the same group that killed his parents and enslaved him. The mask and the mark where two clear indications. But why would they reappear now out of all time? And why the prince? Because he was my acquaintance? If so, why not attack me directly like they did with his parents before?_ He needed to find out more before concluding. He look out the window and stared at his reflection. Memories of his enslavement rushed to his head. The chains… The cage… The terror… The pain when they violated him… when they dirtied him… He shook his head and turned around to do some work. He could never forget. He would never let himself forget. He needed to remember so he could one day have vengeance over the one who tortured him. Ciel smiled.

* * *

The prince was still staring at his food when the door of his room opened. The prince turned his head toward the door and smiled sadly. ''Agni…''

* * *

**Sorry it took so long ^^''**

**I hope you like it and please review if you have any comment, either good or bad because both help me very much.**

**Chapter 3 will come one day... I hope soon enough ^^''**


	3. Chapter 3

Agni walked into the room and looked at his master, he looked pale and sick. A blush was covered his cheeks showing that he was still feverish. The servant felt horrible. He had failed his master. He bowed on his knees and apologized over and over again.

''Stop Agni. It was not you're fault. I was the one who ordered you to stay away.'' the prince said with a weak smile ''But my prince... I still failed you. I should've been able to protect you and i wasn't!'' ''Its fine Agni, i do not blame you... Now please stand up.'' The servant did as is master ordered and stood up even though he still felt as if it was his fault his prince got hurt. The prince looked at his servant, he was fidgeting and looked very uncomfortable. ''Is there something you want to ask me Agni? '' The servant looked up surprised and then looked away from the prince, again. ''Well...'' the servant hesitated. ''Go on my friend... what is it? '' '' Well young Ciel and Mister Sebastian didn't want to tell me what happened to you. I was hoping you yourself would tell me. '' The prince looked surprised at the question and then horrified. '' I-I'm sorry Agni... but... but i can't...'' How could he face his servant if he knew that he had been disgraced! He could never tell him... Never. The prince suddenly felt heavy and tired. His servant also noticed it and asked him to go back to sleep and relax and that he would come back later. Unable to look at the sick prince anymore, Agni left the room feeling more guilty then ever. Soma, once again left alone fell in a deep sleep filled with tormented dreams.

* * *

Soma was running, running as fast as he could but the shadow was catching up to him and no matter what he did, he couldn't hide from it. Suddenly he fell on the hard floor and felt the shadow over him. His grabbed his cloth and teared them apart. He couldn't move nor scream for help. He was there, helpless has one again the shadow entered him. Finally, he found his voice again and yelled has loud as he could.

* * *

Screams was what woke the whole house. Screams of pure terror coming from the princes room. Everybody rushed to his side to find him kicking and screaming eyes closed. Sighing, Sebastian came closer to the bed. Avoiding a kick, he started shaking the prince a little to wake him up. '' Prince Soma, Wake up. It's only a dream. Prince-'' Suddenly the young prince open his eyes wide. He was panting and shaking. When he saw the figures he started screaming and kicked Sebastian trying to back away. The servant, not very pleased to be kicked back away from the bed. He was joined by Agni who stared worriedly at the prince. '' G-Go away! Please!... I beg of you... L-leave me alone!'' the prince pleaded. It seemed he was still dreaming even though he was awake. The prince back up against the wall behind the bed and curled into a ball. He continued to plead for them to leave him alone. He grabbed his head and, still panting, started digging his nails into his skin and scratching himself enough to bleed. '' We have to stop him!'' exclaimed Agni. ''He's hurting himself!''

The princes servant climbed into the bed and took his masters arm trying to keep him from hurting himself more. The prince started screaming and kicked the other man as hard as he could to get him away from him. Finny and Bard came to hold his legs but it seemed to only worsen the situation as making even more of a fuss. '' Let go! It's okay! You're only making it worse! '' screamed Agni over his masters shouts. Hesitantly, the 2 other servants let go and back up. As soon as it was done. Agni let go of his masters hand hand hugged him tightly. The prince screamed and started hitting, kicking and biting his servant. Even though he was in pain, Agni never let go of his prince. Finally, Soma once again fell asleep from exhaustion and Agni lied next to him, also exhausted.

* * *

The next morning, Soma woke up surprised to see Agni at his side. His throat was sore and was still felling a little sluggish. Not wanting to wake his servant, he got up, put his slippers on and managed to get out of the room. His head was still spinning a little and he headed to the stairs wit difficulty. He managed to walk through half of the stairs before losing foot and falling. Fortunately for him, he got caught. He looked up to see who saved him and came face to face with Sebastian. Normally, he would have back up but he had difficulty walking straight so he stayed there staring. '' What are you doing up my Prince? '' Sebastian smiled and for some reason, it scared the prince. With a raspy voice, the prince answered stuttering: '' W-Water... I-I wanted.. Water...'' Sebastian looked at the prince for a moment before smiling again. '' Let me help you to a seat and i'll go get some water for you after.'' The prince nodded and followed the servant who was holding his hand and back to support him.

''H-Hum...may i ask you something?'' the prince said as they walked to a couch. ''Well yes of course.'' ''Hum... Why was Agni in my bed?'' Sebastian stayed silent for a second. '' You caused quite a ruckus last night. You woke up all the mansion. It seemed you were having a nightmare. When we tried to wake you up, you started panicking. Agni stayed by you're side until you fell asleep again.'' ''OH...'' was all the prince could say. Finally, they arrived to the couch and Sebastian made the prince sit down. '' I will be back with you're water in a moment. Please stay right where you are and do not move.'' The prince gulped and nodded. Sebastian left and the prince was left alone in the room. Suddenly, he heard a voice calling him from far... He though it was his imagination but it kept calling. Unsure if he should go see who it was or stayed where he is the prince remembered Sebastian's word and shivered. He would definitely not leave his seat. Once again he heard his name being called. He wondered if it was really the fever making him delusional. He knew that voice... it seemed to get louder. Yes... he did know that voice but where had he heard it... Suddenly, the voice was heard again, this time closer... very much closer... he felt someone just behind him and then, he remembered where he heard that voice. A wet cloth was put over his mouth and he fell into the darkness.

* * *

Sebastian came only moments later with a glass of water to find the seat where the prince used to sit empty. One of is slippers was still on the ground and the window was wide open. The butler sigh. '' Oya, oya... It seems we have ran into some troubles again.''

* * *

**CHAPTER 3 FINISHED and chapter 4 coming soon. I hope you guys continue to read my story, i promise it'll get hotter in the future.**

******I know that the scene with Soma and Agni is kinda disappointing... I tried to make it better but it never turned out like i hoped...**

**Continue to review if you have any comment, good or bad, both help.**


	4. Chapter 4

Sebastian stood in the now empty room and wondered what he should do. He decided to go wake his master, it was time for him to get up anyway. The servant headed to his masters. Arrived there, he opened the curtains woke the young lord. '' Young master, it seems we have a problem.'' Ciel yawned. ''What is it so early in the morning.'' Sebastian explain the situation and the young lord sighed. He asked his servant to help him get dressed first, which he did. '' Now, do you have what I asked you to search for? '' said the young master. ''Well yes, of course.'' the demon handed a piece of paper to his master. On it was a drawing of the mark that had been imprinted on the young prince. Next to it was a text and Ciel started reading it.

'_This type of mark was used to identify a slave to be. The master who wanted a certain person would put this mark on him until he obtained him/her. If he were to gain this person, he would then brand him with the real slave mark. It was also believed to be used for i-' T_he rest of the page was ripped. ''This was all you could fine? '' asked Ciel annoyed. ''Yes my lord. I apologize but they were no other document on this particular mark and the remaining part of the page was nowhere to be found. Although i think i have seen it somewhere else but i can't seem to recall where.'' Ciel growled annoyed. He stared at the page for a moment and then decided to try and go find the prince.

He was leaving the room with his butler when he came face to face with Agni. The young man was panicked, when he woke up, the prince was gone and nowhere to be found. Ciel tried to lie to the prince's butler but he would never believe him. Agni begged them to tell him what was going on. Ciel sigh, he has no choice but to tell the truth to the servant. Upon hearing what happened to his master, Agni paled, horrified. It was worse then he could ever imagine! When the young lord told him there were going to find him, he immediately asked to join. Ciel agreed, tired to hear the other beg.

* * *

The three of them decided to search around the house first to see if the kidnapper left any evidences. Surprisingly, he did. Right under the window was left a small piece of paper, a card with a address written on it. It was far to easy and the young lord suspected a trap. They continued there search but found no other evidence, not even a foot step. With no other choice, Ciel decided to head to the location written on the paper.

They arrived at a location, a small clothing shop. It look like any normal shop from the outside. They entered. ''Hello? Is there anyone here?'' called the young lord. No answer. The shop seemed empty of any personal which was weird since the sign on the door said open and the door was unlocked. They started searching the shop, looking for anything that could help them find the lost prince. They were going to head back when Sebasitan found what they were looking for. A hidden door heading down in the basement. A narrow stairway headed down so deep that they couldn't see the bottom even though lanterns were lid all long the stairs. One at the time, they entered the narrow path. When all of them where inside, the door suddenly slammed shut. Agni, who was the last to enter rushed to it but was to late. The door was now locked and the young man was unable to open it with force. '' It seems we have no choice but to go down now. '' commented Ciel. The three of them then initiated going down the long staircase. They were feeling cramped and the walls were humide. The descent felt like it would never end.

Finally, they arrive in an empty room. There was no door nor window, everything was made of old rocks and lanterns were the only source of light. ''I see nothing here. Search for any hidden room!'' ordered the young lord. The two man joining him did as they were told. They searched for a while before joining back where Ciel was standing. '' I have found no hidden door or passage way my lord. '' ''Me neither.'' Ciel burrow his eyebrows. ''So they only locked us in here to prevent us from finding the prince? I highly doubt it. They must be some-'' Suddenly the floor underneath them lit up and formed a strange sign. Ciel stared at it for a moment when all of a sudden, his butler fell to his knees, holding his chest with a pained expression. Agni rushed to his side worried. '' What is it Sebastian?'' Asked Ciel. Just after the young master ask him this question, Sebastian fell on the floor unconscious, still baring a pained expression.

''What-'' before Ciel could finish, a high sound started resonating through the room. He and Agni covered there ears as fast as they could. The sound only became louder and louder. It was unbearable! Ciel fell to his knees, the pain in his head was just to much even if he covered his ears. He collapsed on the floor and just like his butler, he fell into the darkness.

* * *

**This chapter is a bit shorter than the other but it's because I wanted to keep a bit of suspense.**

**Hope you enjoyed. **


	5. Chapter 5

Ciel slowly woke up; his head was so painful it felt like it was throbbing. He tried to move but couldn't, he had been pinned to a wall by chains. He looked at his side and saw that Agni was right next to him, still unconscious. On the other side, Sebastian was also tied to a wall. A strange symbol was shining behind him. He seemed awake but completely exhausted. He looked like he was in pain and was panting heavily. ''S-Sebastian… What happened to you? '' the young master said as his head ach stroke him. The butler tried to answer but Ciel barely understood anything through the pants.

Suddenly, the lights opened brusquely, making the young master wince in pain. The room was still quite dark but candles had been light up everywhere. Ciel looked up to see the room he was in… and started panicking. The table in the middle, the walls, the stared, the candles, everything was the same… He felt the hyperventilation coming when suddenly he heard Sebastian call his name. It was quiet, but probably the loudest the butler could go at the moment and Ciel turned to look at him. The eyes of the butler were telling his master to calm down. Ciel stared at him for a long while before finally trying to calm down and breathe normally. Suddenly, he heard a door open and I group of men, mask and wearing black cloaks, walked into the room chanting a dark song. One of the men detached himself from the group and walked towards them. For some reason, Ciel knew he was the man who raped Soma. He also guest he was the head of the group. He finally arrived to their level, Ciel could see his smirk.

''AHHH ~ I see you have awaken. Just in time for the show! '' '' Who are you and what kind of sick game is this!'' asked Ciel angrily. The man only continued smirking. '' Oh this is no game, and you know it. After all, you went through all of this yourself, didn't you? '' Ciel shivered and glared at the man. '' I'm glad you manage to wake in time, little master.'' Ciel glared at him even more intensely. The man smiled and walked towards Agni, grabbing softly the unconscious man's chin. '' Sadly, this one looks like he won't be able to wake in time… He fought against the darkness longer than any other human being I have ever seen, I'm afraid we might have damaged him.'' The man let go of Agni and then started laughing. Ciel though that he was completely crazy. When his sudden outburst was done, he stared at the room in silence.

''Why are you doing this?! What have I done to you!? Why did you take the prince!?'' screamed Ciel angrily. '' The man once turned to Ciel, still smirking. ''Why the Prince? Simply because he is someone close to you and of noble blood.'' He suddenly came close to Ciel, their faces were 3 centimetres apart. ''You want to know why we are doing this? Do you remember when you were in the same situation? Do you know why he appeared at the right moment?'' He went to Sebastian's side and patted the weakened demon's cheek. '' It wasn't only because of your will or because of fate. It was because we brought him there. He was supposed to serve us… But you ruined it all. Your will to be saved and to live was stronger than all of ours and he attached himself onto you… Because of you, our plans were ruined. So we take revenge. We kill two birds with one stone. '' '' So you are trying to bring another demon back! '' Exclaimed Ciel who finally understood. '' Then what makes you think it will work this time, if last time it failed. Who says the demon won't attach himself onto the Prince? ''The man giggled.

'' Because we are using a different approach…'' the man smirk and Ciel noticed that the dark sutra became louder. ''Watch…''

The sutra resonated in the room, filling it with its dark and strange words. Suddenly, a door opened and more man walked in. Four of them carried a plank where the prince was lied down. They dropped him on the stone table in the middle of the room and flipped him on his stomach. The prince looked exhausted and used. They had completely striped him. His showed marks abuse from the time he was kidnaped and he looked like his fever came back, worse than before. He couldn't move even if he wanted to. A man separated himself from the rest of the group, who joined the other in the sutra, and approached the prince. He dipped his figures into a liquid and then inserted them into the prince's rear. The poor man immediately jerks and moaned out of pain. Ciel felt sick looking at it, he couldn't look away though, he had to see what was going to happen. Slowly, the prince's face became flushed and his cock became hard. Ciel guessed the liquid from before was some sort of aphrodisiac. Another man separated himself from the others and but a strange cup under the Prince's penis before going back to his place. The Prince's moaned got louder and the young lord managed to hear him beg them to stop, even though his words were incoherent. He looked to his side, Sebastian didn't look like he could talk, even less move and Agni was still unconscious. His only option was to watch helplessly as the ritual went on. The man behind the prince started thrusting his figures faster and faster. Finally, Soma came in the cup and his body went limp, his eyes were filled with tears. The man took the cup and gave it to another person before turning the prince on his back. Soma was drifting between consciousness and darkness when suddenly a violent pain struck him. The man had picked a knife and was tracing with it the mark made before in the Prince's skin. Soma screamed as struggled with the last of his strengths as other men came to hold him still while his skin was torn. Finally it was finished and everyone backed up. The prince had no strengths left, not even a little bit. He just wanted to sleep… he wanted to let himself fall into the darkness. His head fell on the side and suddenly he saw his friend, tied to the wall, looking at him with a horrified expression. No…he couldn't let himself fall… He needed to live and stay strong. He had to move! He tried desperately to make any kind of movement but his body wouldn't respond.

Ciel was still looking at the scene. He noticed how the Prince was struggling to move and escape. He tried to figure out a way to help him, but he literally could do nothing. Anger boiled inside of him as he cursed himself for being so helpless. He looked at the masked man next to him and growled when he saw how happy and ecstatic he was. Ciel looked back to the scene in front of him, furious. The man from before came back next to the prince with the cup filled with the Princes semen. It had been mixed with other unknown things. He dipped his figure in it and started tracing the fresh wound, covering and filling it with the mixture. The prince screamed in pain as the finger dug inside the fresh wound. Finally, the man tied a piece of cloth to the prince's waist and backed up and joined the strange sutra.

The signing became louder and more intense. A few seconds pasted with nothing happening when the air suddenly went cold and a breeze made the flames of the candles shiver. The room suddenly seemed to darken. Ciel looked around trying to understand what was happening. Suddenly, Soma screamed like never before. The sutra became even louder, it almost looked like they were trying to cover the screams. The prince sat up, curling himself in a ball before falling again on his back, holding his head and screaming. He twirled around and struggle, hit his head on the table, screamed, moaned, groaned before finally sitting up, and dropped a shout that froze everyone's blood still. He collapsed back on the table and all the lights in the room disappeared. The room went silent; Ciel looked everywhere trying to see something in this total darkness that was enveloping then. Suddenly, all the candles light up at once. The air was colder than ever. In the middle of the room, the prince's body was laying on the table, not moving. It looked like he wasn't even breathing.

The man next to Ciel made a ticking noise with his mouth. '' Don't tell me it failed…'' He looked angry and desperate. Ciel looked to his side and noticed that Agni was fully awake now, flabbergasted, terrified and confused. The young lord wondered how long he had been conscious. Suddenly, the prince's hand twitched. Slowly, he got up and sat on the table. Ciel had a feeling something was wrong… so very wrong. His suspicions were confirmed when the prince looked up and opened his eyes… Two cat like eyes, glowing in a blood like red. The masked man next to Ciel burst out laughter. '' WE DID IT! We finally did it!'' In the room, everyone bowed to the prince, who didn't move an inch. The man next to Ciel left the young lord's side to join the Prince's. '' Welcome! Welcome my deadly beast to your new world! '' Soma didn't even look at the man. '' We finally did it! We have been hoping for this for so long! Now finally, you are-'' Suddenly a fountain of blood exploded from the man as his head fell off. Behind him, the prince was now smirking, covered hi blood. The room went silent for a second when suddenly Soma disappeared. A scream was heard not even a second after as another masked man fell, dead and after that, another and another. The room suddenly the room turned into panic state. Everyone was running everywhere, trying to escape. Body's where dropping one after the other, in a giant pool of blood. Some managed to escape before getting caught. Suddenly the room once again went dark. All Ciel could hear was the screaming of the victims and the sound of the body's falling on the ground.

Finally, the room was silent again. The candles lit up once more. Soma was standing in the middle of a room, in a pool of blood and dead bodies. His own body was covered in blood. Ciel was frozen at the scenery, he couldn't believe what he was seeing. Soma turned to the 3 men still attached to the wall and walked towards them smirking. Finally getting a hold of himself, Ciel glared at the man, certain he would die. When the prince was close enough to reach them, the young lord closed his eyes waiting for the pain. It never came. Instead, his binds were unlocked and he stubble on the floor. Next to him, Agni had also been freed and was staring at the prince in shock. Sebastian, him, collapsed on the floor, panting. The prince smirked and went to see Sebastian. He grabbed the demon's face and made him look up.

'' Oh dear… You're in a pretty rough shape are you not.'' His Indian accent had completely disappeared to be replaces by a strong British accent. Soma looked at the sign on the wall. '' It must've been painful, being stuck up there, no? '' He smirked as Sebastian glared at him panting. Soma backed up and then went in front of Ciel. ''Well then, Phantomhive isn't it? '' Ciel only glared. The Prince smiled and suddenly grabbed the young lord's face. Ciel struggled to make him let go but to no avail. '' You are quite a cute little boy are you not! It is rare to see someone of your qualities in this time… And you should stop glaring at me, I just saved you. Be grateful. '' Those last words were pronounce in a dark and threatening manner as Soma's red eyes glowed. Ciel swallowed his pride and thank the Prince who smiled. '' There! That's better.'' Soma let go of Ciel who backed up and went to Sebastian's side. '' What is this Sebastian… What happened to him…'' The butler stayed silent. The prince was now observing Agni who was still frozen in shock. '' You are Agni are you not? Answer me.'' ''Y-yes…'' The prince stared at the taller man and then approached him in a very… seductive way… The butler backed up until his back was to the wall. The prince continued to walk up to him until their body touched. '' You're going to be my servant from now on…Be sure to remember it.'' He then backed up and looked at the three men smirking. '' Shall we get going? '' The prince turned his back to them, waiting for them to get out of this place. Agni went to Sebastian's side to help him. '' I'm alright now, I can stand on my own.'' ''Sebastian…tell me what happened.'' Ciel said staring at the back of the prince. '' Can it wait until we get back home master? And Agni, I think you should go help the Prince.'' ''What? But my prince is-'' .Suddenly, the prince stubble fell. Agni ran and caught him just before he hit the ground. Soma's face was flushed and hot and he had fallen unconscious. The Indian butler really didn't understand what was happening, so was the young lord. They both turned to Sebastian. '' I will explain everything in time. Now we need to get the Prince back to the house and in a bed.'' Agni picked up his master's body and walked to the exit, followed by his companion. They headed to the house, waiting impatiently for the explanation of what had happen to their dear friend…

* * *

**Omg, it's been such a long time ^^'' finally updated! **

**Sorry for the wait, school is being an ass...**

**I hope you guys are still following me and are still liking the story.**

**Please leave a review if you have any kind of comment!**

**Thank you~~**


	6. Chapter 6

When they arrived home, they quickly put the unconscious prince in bed. It seemed that the fever he had before had come back. When the prince was nicely placed under the covers, the three men walked out of the room and headed to Ciel's quarters for an explanation. ''I waited long enough now I believe; tell me what's going on Sebastian. What happened to Soma? Answer me, it's an order.''

'' Yes, my lord. It seems like the prince has been possessed by the demon those people from before summoned.'' Ciel's and Agni's eyes grew wide and both screamed in unison: '' WHAT!?'' ''I though a human being possessed by a demon was only a myth!'' '' While it is, Master, though there are ways for demons to take control of the body of a human, like the ritual you saw before. This ritual however is not easy to accomplish.'' '' And why didn't you say anything about this before?'' '' I apologise master; I did not remember these type of ritual existed. I only recalled this information when we were tied up.'' Ciel stared at his servant for a moment then smiled. '' So you do have some flaws… Anyway, you said the ritual was not easy to accomplish, why?''

''Well you see, young master, this specific ritual requires quite a few things. First of all, not anyone will do, the person used to host the demon has to be of high standards, of noble blood. Then, this person has to be young and healthy and has to have a very strong will to live. If not, the host will die and the ritual will be ruined. Also, quite a few other things are needed but they can change depending on which type of demon is summoned.'' '' There is more than one kind of demons?'' Ask Agni. Sebastian had almost forgotten that the prince's servant was there. He turned and smile to the man before answering.

'' Yes, quite a variety too.'' '' And what kind of demon is inside Soma?'' Asked Ciel. Sebastian stayed quiet for a second, his expression darkening, then answered: '' A Succubus, a female demon that preys on men and feeds of their lust.'' He turned his head to look at Agni then at Ciel again. '' I recommend you stay far away from this creature, it has strong power and will do anything to get what it wants.'' Ciel shivered at the thought of… no let's not even think about it… '' I will… I still have some questions. What is the difference between a normal summoning and the one for a possession?'' ''You see master, when a demon is summon normally; it has to form a contract with a human and follow this contract until the end. But when a demon is locked in the body of a human, it has no boundaries to anything. It has free control over its power and can do anything it wants.'' '' Then why did it kill its summoners?'' '' Well, the problem is, it is now mortal and has to go through all the problems humans suffer. That is why the prince is unconscious and sick at the moment. A normal demon can be shot in the head and will survive, while a demon imprisoned in a human body will die along with the host and the body. For a demon, it is one of the worse tortures to be locked in a weak shell. Also, as I told you before, a succubus is a FEMALE demon and it is now stuck inside a MALE envelope which makes it a little bit harder for it to feed. The demon inside prince Soma is very angry about its situation, that's why it killed its summoners.'' '' Wow! Mister Sebastian, you know quite a lot about demons!'' Said Agni with a bit of admiration in his eyes. '' Do you perhaps know of a way to take the demon out of my prince's body? ''

Sebastian looked at the Indian man. '' Sadly, no… I have never encountered something like this before; I have no idea of how to get rid of that demon. I will however promise to try my best to find a way. '' '' Ok… thank you.'' '' Agni, said Ciel, why don't you go warn the others not to get near the prince? Sebastian will take care of him until he recovers.'' '' I will, and thank you.'' The strong man left to warn the others. Ciel looked at Sebastian. '' Do as I said.'' '' Yes, my lord.'' Sebastian headed to the prince's room. '' One more thing Sebastian. I want to know, why did that demon sounded English?'' Sebastian smile. '' I believe that when a demon is summoned, it will take the appearance, the ways and the manners of the place it has been summoned in. '' Ciel stared at the smirking demon in front of him before leaving to go to his quarters.

* * *

A few days passed and Soma was getting better. Ciel wasn't sure if it was good or bad… Well for the moment, he was too weak to even leave his bed and he slept almost all day. Though when he woke up he would scream and complain until Sebastian came to his aid. Ciel was getting very annoyed since his periods of being awake were growing longer. He was also very curious; he could only see the prince when he was asleep… Though he didn't particularly want to see him awake since the demon wanted food and food was… anyway… Ciel was now working in his office when someone knocked on the door. ''Enter!'' Sebastian entered with tea for his master. '' Here is your Earl Gray tea with a vanilla crème brûlée for your snack. '' Ciel took a sip of tea. '' How is the prince?'' '' He's asleep now, his body seems to be getting better.'' Ciel took another sip. '' Have you found anything that could help us get rid of that demon? '' '' Not yet master, but I will keep searching.'' Another sip and a bit of the French desert. ''Very well, you can leave now. '' '' Yes, my lord.'' Sebastian bowed then left. Ciel continued drinking his tea, thinking. What will happen when that demon is fully recovered? Will we find a way to send him back? Will Soma be forever lost? Ciel finished his tea and snack and tried getting back to work but he couldn't concentrate. He stared at the door and got up. He wanted to see how the prince was doing. Sebastian said he was asleep so it should be ok. He headed towards the prince's room. Normally Sebastian would always be with him when he went in that room, in case the prince awakens... No, he would be fine; he didn't ALWAYS need Sebastian next to him… The prince never woke up before so why would he now.

He opened the door slowly, trying to be as quiet as possible then closed it very carefully behind him. He looked at the bed. The prince was sleeping; his calm breath was the only sound in the room. Ciel came closer to the bed and looked at his friend's sleeping face. The boy looked no different for his usual self, it was almost as if when he would wake up, he would be back to normal… Suddenly the prince moved. Ciel flinched and took a step back. Did he wake up? Damn, he should have come with Sebastian in the end. After a long minute of silent, Ciel finally calm down, so the prince only moved in his sleep… still it would be better to leave now. The young lord stared at the prince a little more, making sure he was asleep then he turned around.

''My, my, leaving so early are we?''

Ciel shuttered, shit, shit, shit. The possessed prince was right behind him.

* * *

Ciel was in trouble, the demon was fully awake and right behind him, resting his hands on the young lord's shoulders. The air around them seemed to have changed, denser, hotter… Ciel elbowed the prince in the stomach and ran toward the door. He HAD to get out! He reached the door and grabbed the door knob but it wouldn't open. He tried and tried but no matter what he did it would not open. Suddenly his feet left the ground. Soma was grabbing him by the throat and lifting him. Ciel grabbed the demons hands trying to free himself from its grab. The demon was wearing a very dark expression as its eyes shined with malice.

'' That was not very nice little master, was it? I see you for the first time in a long time and what do you do? You hit me in the stomach? Not nice indeed.'' He tightened his grasp making the young earl suffocate even more. Ciel was desperately trying to grasp for air. He could feel the lack of air slowly getting to him. He struggle and kicked the air to no avail. The demon looked at him then smirked darkly. '' Lucky for you, I am in a good mood.'' He let go of Ciel who fell on the ground, panting, couching and grasping for air. Ciel glared at the demon but suddenly his vision got fuzzy. That feeling from before was back and worse. He felt like his body was burning. Brusquely the demon grabbed his face and made him look directly in his red eyes. He was smirking, Ciel was sure he was the cause of this unbearable feeling. He had to think of a way to escape… Maybe if… What if… He couldn't think straight anymore. All he could think about was this painful hotness that burned him. Soma gently stroke the younger boy's cheek, making him shiver. All of a sudden, the prince inserted his fingers in Ciel's mouth.

'' Suck, and don't you even think about biting. '' Ciel's eyes widen, he resisted the intrusion in his mouth the best he could but it only had the opposite effect of what he wanted. The demon started twirling his fingers around the child's mouth, playing with his tongue, going deeper in his throat. Ciel grabbed the man's hand and tried pulling it but he was too weak. The prince continued to play with the inside of Ciel's mouth. The boy was starting to feel even hotter, his mind getting more and more confused as the poisoned in the air burnt his body, but this time it was a different kind of hot, more pleasant… Without noticing, he had started sucking on the prince's finger, hoping for more of that pleasant hotness. The demon smirked and looked at the boy with a satisfied look. After a while, he pulled out his fingers, leaving a thread of salve between his fingers and the boy's mouth, and smirked even more when the child let out a small disappointed moan. He looked at the young earl; his lips were glossy, a blush covered his pale cheeks and his eyes were in a daze, filled with lust and want. The demon grabbed Ciel and made his stand up. The boy had difficulty staying on his feet. Suddenly a loud bang was heard from the other side of the door.

'' YOUNG MASTER! ANSWER ME?!'' It was Sebastian, he was knocking on the door, trying to open it but it seemed like and enchantment was stopping him. Sebastian's voice woke the young lord from his daze. He turned around and tried opening the door again. ''SEBASTI-'' Suddenly Ciel felt a hand slowly getting under his shirt and up his chest. The heat came again and Ciel struggled to keep his concentration. '' You shouldn't turn your back on me little one. We are having so much fun, I'm not going to let you leave now'' That cold hand went up, softy stroking his stomach moving slowly to his chest, brushing against his nipple. Ciel's will had completely faded now all he could think about was those hands touching him all over. When the demon started playing with his nipple Ciel moaned, not even trying to hold back the shameful sound coming out of his mouth. The prince once again but the fingers of his free hand in the boy's mouth and Ciel started sucking on them hungrily. On the other side of the door, Sebastian was raging. How could this filthy thing be touching his master! Even for demons, incubuses were dirty things, the lowest. So how come this low thing was dirtying his master while he was unable to help. No matter what he did, that door wouldn't open. He tried to think of other ways in but could think of none, the room had no windows since they didn't want that demon to escape from its room and no other room connected to this one. Frustrated, he continued banging on that door, trying to figure out a way to get pass the enchantment.

Back in the room, Ciel was on fire. His body was burning from the inside and for some reason unknown to him, the child wanted more. He was greedily sucking on those fingers while the other hand burnt even more his body with every touch. The demon, satisfied with his victim's reaction, retrieved his finger from the boy's mouth, earning another disappointed moan, and putted it in the child pants. He rubbed his fingers against the boy's entrance, earning some pleased moans from the boy. Finally, he inserted them inside the young lord. Ciel arch his back and moan loudly at the feeling. The demon twirled his fingers around and started scissoring the small boy. '' Ah…Hanng… M-More… AH!... P-please... Ngh… More…'' pleaded the boy. Executing the earls wish, the prince started thrusting his fingers faster and added a third one in the child's rear. Ciel moved his hips and moaned loudly when the man kissed his neck. The demon inserted his fingers deeper, stretching the boy's inside while playing with his pink nipples. He could see the growing erection in the boy's pants and smiled. '' It's not the first time somebody touches you like this is it? Answer me or I'll stop.'' '' Ah… ah… N-No..hann….'' '' No what?'' the demon accelerated his thrusting. '' AH! HANG…! Ah… I-it's… it's not the… Ah… The first time…AH!'' ''Good boy.'' The demon slid his free hand down the earl's chest, brushed passed his stomach and down in his pants. The demon started pumping down the child's erection. When he felt the demon's touch Ciel moaned louder than ever and arch even more his back. '' AH! N-N- No-AHHH!'' '' What is it? You don't want this? Doesn't it feel good'' The prince quickened his pace earning more loud moans. ''AHHH! S-STOP!AHHH! I'M-AH!.. I'M GOING TO-AHHHNNGG!'' The demon smirked. '' Oh no, not yet little master, we can have that just yet.'' He stopped everything, let go of the earl and backed up. Ciel immediately collapsed on the floor panting and looked up to the demon with a hungry unsatisfied gaze. The demon smirked, went to the door and opened it. The moment it was open, two knives flied passed his head, scratching his cheeks. Sebastian was standing in front of him, glaring. '' Now, now, is this your way of greeting me? After all the trouble I had preparing your little master for you?'' Sebastian glare intensified before he ran in the room to look over his master. The boy was panting heavily, a deep blush covered his face and his eyes were in a lustful daze. The young lord noticed the presence of his butler near him. '' S-Sebas... Ah… Sebastian… Ahh…'' '' Yes my lord, I'm here.'' The young boy suddenly hugged the demon tightly and panted in his ear: '' H-Help me… Anng… Help me Sebastian… Ah….'' The demon looked up to the incubus smirking in front of him. The prince looked very satisfied. '' I'll let you two have some fun now.'' He left the room and closed the door behind him, leaving the butler and the master alone in the dark room.

* * *

**CHAPTER 6! FINALLY! sorry it took so long, but to compensate, this chapter is a bit longer than the others. **

**I hope you guys enjoy it~**

**Please feel free to leave any comments of any sort.**

**Thank you for reading~**


End file.
